


A Day in the Life of a Shapeshifter (fur, ears and a tail.)

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Neko!Dan, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Sometimes Dan and Phil just want to spend a whole Sunday on the sofa, cuddled up together as they do everything and nothing in between.And sometimes Dan likes to be a Neko so he shifts into one.





	A Day in the Life of a Shapeshifter (fur, ears and a tail.)

Spring 2018.

 

Phil was woken up by something digging into his ribs. He tried to move away from it, but the thing had a tight grip around his chest, nuzzling into his side as pointy fingers dug into him. Phil couldn’t really see in the sea of sheets he was currently drowning in and as Dan nudged his face further into his chest he tried to writhe away to no avail. He made a sound somewhere between a giggle and strangled noise, “Dan stop” he said breathlessly as he tried to get his hands between himself and Dan.

Something soft and fluffy moved over his leg, a brisk movement that made his head snap down to his (at the moment a bit annoying) partner in life, a surprised giggle leaving his mouth as he saw an ear poke out from under their duvet.

A cat-esque ear. Not a human one. Phil sighed in relief as he finally got a hold of Dan.

He turned him and pinned him to the mattress, lying chest to chest, both breathing a bit heavily. Dan had a broad grin on his face as he looked provocative back up at Phil, his ears curiously peeking out and towards him as his tail twitched somewhere under the sheets. Phil just slowly shook his head, a smile on his face as well. “Are we playing cat today, hm?” Phil asked with a quiet voice, his eyes wandering over Dans features who only gave him a small playful “meow” as an answer, giggling a bit.

He knew it was one of Dan’s favourite things about being able to shapeshift. He loved to blur the lines, creating himself in a way nature didn’t intend to, mixing two species instead of deciding on one. Not every shapeshifter was able to do this, most had to finish the transformation into the other species. Most couldn't choose and pick what part of their body to transform at what point in time or calculate how much they wanted to shift.

_Dan was special in that way_ , Phil thought with a warm feeling in his chest as his right hand moved to his cute fluffy ear, poking out between his curly mess of what normal people called hair. He moved his fingers behind it and rubbed over the sensitive spot he assumed Dan included. He watched his boyfriends face turn slack as purrs started to roll through his chest, closing his eyes, vibrations continuing on Phil's skin. _Yes, he is a special one._ A smirk grew on his face as he watched him enjoy the attention.

Phil contemplated the why as he saw Dan turn his face, nuzzling his left arm and making more space to be caressed, squirming a little under Phil's bodyweight, still pressing into him. He felt Dan’s tail curl around his leg again, twitching slightly. Phil moved his legs to Dan's sides, sitting in his lap rather than lying on top of him, taking some of the pressure off of Dan’s slightly more fragile body frame. Another thing he changed about his appearance today.

Dan purred even louder, pushing back into Phil’s touch, his big brown eyes looking back up at him. He leaned down and closed the space between their lips, leaving a tentative kiss on the corner of his mouth before he looked him into the eyes again. “And what does my kitten want?” Phil was close but he saw Dan twitch at the pet name, ears poking into his direction as his eyes grew slightly.

Phil grinned down at him, a chuckle escaping before Dan moved his mouth to Phil's arm, lips pressing against it in a kiss before he licked it with little movements a few times, purrs getting louder. Phil just watched in aw, not that it was anything new, but it was still captivating.

Dan's eyes moved back to his, a soft smile on his face almost a bit timid looking as he finally spoke, “I want a lazy Sunday on the couch with you.” His voice was his normal one, maybe sounding a bit smaller and croaky than he usually would let it but that was just Dan. He could feel Dan's free hand move over his back, caressing the skin over his spine, nails scratching back up and causing Phil to shiver, goosebumps rising on his arms.

Phil hummed and moved his lips back to Dan’s, another gentle kiss before he moved off of him, a happy feeling flowing through his body as he kneeled over him, looking down. “Do you want coffee or tea?” Phil asked, pulling Dan up easily. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's chest, nuzzling his belly. “Both” Phil chuckled and rubbed behind Dan’s ears for a moment, cupping his head with his hands and massaging the spots as he asked, “do you have enough energy stored for staying shifted all day?” He couldn't help the worry from sounding through his voice, but he made a habit of checking in with Dan so his anxiety was calmed and so there wasn't any danger.

Dan hummed into his stomach and bit playfully into the flesh under his belly button, sucking on it before he let go to look up with soft features and a small smile, “stop worrying, I have more than enough for the next week.” Phil rolled his eyes before he gave Dan an accepting smile. “Alright, I need coffee. come on.” He let go of Dan's ears and climbed out of bed, a smirk on his face as he added “I think we have some smoked salmon left-” he giggled as he heard Dan snort-laugh in offence and humour from the bed, a pillow hitting his back as he pulled on some sweatpants.

He turned around with a T-shirt in his hands, eyes wandering over Dan's naked body as he climbed out of their bed. His tail was brown and fluffy with a black tip. It nervously twitched as he turned around to notice that Phil was watching him. He flipped an eyebrow at him as he walked over to their closet, pulling out a box with fitted clothes, ones that left enough space for his tail.

Phil let his hand wander over Dans back, down his spine to his lower back where the fur started. It was soft and thick but somehow light. Dan turned around with a soft smile on his face as he pulled on some loose black pants, closing them with a button over his tail. Phil moved closer, their difference in height making his lips twitch into a smile. Dan was slightly smaller than him, like he was with just 18, making Phil's stomach do a little flip as he wrapped his arms around him.

Dan's ears tickled his cheek as they stayed like this for a moment, Phil sighing as Dan purred again, humming into Phil's neck as he played with his ear. Phil left a kiss on one before he spoke again, “I’m going to make coffee and tea, come join me in the lounge?” he only mumbled into Dan's tousled hair. Dan hummed and nodded, his tail wrapping itself around Phil’s leg, he squeezed Phil one more time before they let go of each other.

\---

They reconnected in the upstairs lounge. Phil had put in some effort and made some toast going along with their coffee and tea. Everything was spread out on the couch table and they were sitting cuddled up on the couch together, enjoying a normal Sunday morning. Phil picked out some nature documentary, giving some back noise to their conversation.

The only little difference was that Dan had a tail wrapped around himself, leisurely swaying over the edge of the couch. Phil watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he took a bite of his toast (topped with smoked salmon), ears twitching up as he groaned quietly, chewing with pleasure.

Phil took a sip of his coffee, leaning back as he continued to watch Dan eat, appreciating his weird mannerisms. His hand moved mindlessly over Dans back, playing with his tail from time to time as he focused on the tv again. He felt the best kind of content, happy and relaxed as they sat together on their couch, doing nothing in particular but spending time together.

And as the day went on, they stayed there. Breakfast and nature documentary turned into Nintendo and snacks. That, on the other hand, turned into a tickle fight as Phil stubbornly cheated, claiming Dan was too good.

Dan threw the controller on his side of the couch, pointing his finger at Phil threateningly who hid behind the blanket, “stop cheating Lester.” Phil's eyes went wide “I’m not!” his giggle gave him away and Dan raised his eyebrows, ears and tail twitching annoyed as he crawled closer to him, poking him with his index finger all over “Dan-, stop. Not again-.” He laughed as Dan started to tickle his sides, mumbling, “You little shit-” and slumped himself down on Phil, elbow almost hitting something, well sensitive.

“Ouch!” Phil tried to fake but continued to breathlessly laugh as Dan sat on him, he saw his annoyance turn into a smirk. “Yeah sure- `ouch` little mister Philly lying again.” Dan teased. Phil laughed, he couldn't stop, tears in his eyes as he gasped for air. “Dan stop! Someone’s going to be-” Dan played unfairly and hit him with a pillow in the face “-hurt and it's not me, you lightweight!” Phil choked out, grabbing for Dan's arms. But Dan had other plans and grabbed for another pillow, losing his balance as Phil moved under him.

Dan squealed strangely and Phil just barely got a hold of him before could fall off the couch, and maybe seriously hurting himself with all the junk they left on the table, in the span of a few hours. Phil pulled him closer, still chuckling a bit as Dan buried his face into his neck, sighing audible, clearly relieved, biting playfully into the soft skin.

Phil poked him into his side, “you idiot.” His voice meant no harm as he continued to chuckle, not letting go of Dan. Who apparently had decided it was time for more cuddles anyways, occupying the little space between Phil and the couch. Phil felt him nuzzle his cheek, leaving a soft kiss and he couldn't do anything but smile at that.

His hand wandered up to caress him, wanting to hear him purr again. They stayed cuddled up together, not caring about time. The only sounds in the room were the Nintendo game in the background, heavily overlayed with Dan's deep purrs. Phil couldn't hold himself back as he slightly pulled on Dan's ear at one point, earning a slight rumble and a mumbled “ass”, that made them both smile.

Phil turned to Dan, eyes connecting again before he pressed his lips to his, lingering on them for a moment, working with each other habitual but not less caring. Dan was the one who moved closer and turned them, mouth’s disconnecting as he then looked with half-lidded eyes at Phil.

Phil hid a smirk and pulled him closer to leave a firm kiss on his lips, “Let’s get some dinner and watch a film, alright?” Dan nodded but connected their lips again before he reached for his phone. “Indian?” Phil hummed and looked at his profile as he realised something “I need to go to the door, dont I?“ He muttered. Dan giggled and raised an eyebrow at him nodding as he continued to go through the menu. Phil groaned and flopped back onto the pillows and blankets, glooming up at a smugly grinning Dan.

\---

The food was good, one might say tasty. Dan managed to scoot closer, curling up in Phil's lap as they watch Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. Phil continued to play with his ears, rubbing over the spot behind them as his own eyes dropped slowly, the purring sounds that Dan made and the vibration it caused both lulling him over into a calm state. Everything was warm and cosy, he felt full from too much Indian takeout and at peace from their closeness as his mind drifted off, wandering over into the land of bizarre dreams.

Phil didn't know how long he was in there, weird pictures flashing by, making hardly sense but everything was too interesting to look away.

He felt something nudge against his mind.

He tried to push it away because he felt too comfortable, too content with how this day went and he just wanted to sleep 10 more minutes.

The nudging went away just to come back harder, making him jump a little as he was pushed out of his dream-like state.

His eyes flew open and he looked into Dan's face, his big brown eyes just a few centimetres away as he blinked a bit shocked and confused. Dan grinned at him though, and Phil smiled back without thinking about it, still slightly perplex as he rubbed his eyes.

“I thought I should wake you up after you slept through the whole film” Dan mumbled and scooting even closer, moving into Phil’s lap. The room was dark besides a scented candle on the table and the TV, volume turned off. Phil hummed as Dan nuzzled his nose arms wrapped around him.

Phil moved his hands over his legs, slowly caressing him through the thin fabric of his pants. He turned a bit and they looked at each other as Phil pulled Dan even closer, holding him onto his hips, a deep purring echoing through the room. “Want to head to bed-?” Phil asked with a yawn ripping through him.

Dan just grinned at him, nodding the next second. “I should probably change back though-” he added, catching Phil's attention. “Do you need to yet or do you want to?” his voice was a mixture of concern and honesty, a silent question lingering between them. Dan’s gaze wandered over Phils face before he locked eyes with him, a soft smile on his face “No, neither.” Phil smiled tentative, “alright” turning off the tv as Dan blew out the candle, leaving them in the dark.

Dan guided them back to their bedroom, though. His eyes able to see.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment/concrit or kudos. It's appreciated. 
> 
> <3 hope you all have a lovely Sunday or a good start in the week!:D


End file.
